User talk:Narutokurosaki547
Welcome! Hi Narutokurosaki547 -- we are excited to have X-Men Fan Fiction Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Thanks for joining us, and we'd like to give you some tips to help you get started on making your wiki great. Your first four steps: 1. Create your User Page - this is a great place to introduce yourself (and practice wiki-editing!) 2. Add a logo - learn how to create a logo image, then to add it to the wiki. Create an article on this wiki: width=30 3. Create your first 10 articles - use the box on the right to create ten pages, starting each one off with a few sentences. For example if you are starting a wiki on a TV show, you might create an article for each main character. 4. Edit your Main Page - add internal links (like this) to the ten articles you just created, and any other improvements you can think of. Once you've done these four things, you've created a great starting point -- your wiki looks friendly and ready for visitors. You can then invite some friends to help you create the next twenty pages, and expand the ones you've built. Keep going! The more pages you create and link to each other, the sooner that others who are searching for "X-Men Fan Fiction Wiki" will be able find your project in search engines, read your content and join you in editing. If you have more questions, we've provided a full set of , or you can email us through our . Don't forget to check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, organizing your pages, and more. Have fun! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi Hi! I was just wondering if there's room for another user here. I'd like to give a try here. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 20:22, September 8, 2009 (UTC) Stupid Question I know this is a rather stupid question, but I still need to know in order to continue writing here. I know this is a Fan Fiction on X-Men, but is it on the X-Men movies, the tv-shows, the comics, or all of it? Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 21:01, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Yeah, that'll probably be easier. Think I'll do it too Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 11:25, September 25, 2009 (UTC) I Just Gotta Ask These Two Questions Hi! I'm new here so you'll probably think this is a dumb question but where do you guys post you're fan fiction? I assumed that since this is X-Men Fan Fiction, there would be tons of stories on this site. Is it located in another part of this site that I don't know of or what? Also, does the character Nightcrawler belong to anyone? I noticed that his page was empty, and I wanted to know if he belonged to anybody before I added any content. Tymila 20:29, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Plan? Do you have like a plan for this wiki, because not alot is happening here Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 21:58, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I was just wondering if there is much a point of writing stuff here when there's almost no one here anyway. Kogone Uchiha (talk) | ( ) 00:04, February 15, 2010 (UTC)